Return to me
by crimson clouded butterfly
Summary: oneshot Naruto and Hinata had been banished from Konoha and were living peacefully for three years. Now a letter comes claiming that Hinata is forgiven by her father and is to return at Konoha. And now Naruto waits for her return... if she ever will.


return to me

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

--

Naruto looked at Hinata. He sighed a long, weary sigh, depicting his sadness.

"I'll be b-back, Naruto-kun…" A weak little voice entered his mind. It was his lover, a pale – skinned, lavender haired lady with eyes that are so pure and innocent. They were at their dining room, supposed to be having dinner, but would have the strength to eat on such a sad night?

"I know, Hinata… but when?" He asked in his cracked voice, his eyes screaming for rest. His hand was covering his lowered head while his elbows support his body leaning on the table. Hinata, sitting directly opposite if him, was sitting rather formally. Sitting in the right position everybody should sit, except her hands were resting on top of her lap.

"I…don't know. O-of course it depends on h-how it goes…but I'll be back… I promise…"

Naruto's head slowly rose up, pulling away from his hands. He smiled. He smiled the saddest smile he could, and yet also smiling the happiest. It had so many emotions, that smile, and each one is affecting Naruto enough to make him insane.

"Thank you for understanding, Naruto-kun…" Hinata smiled, feeling contented. Of course she wasn't a bit happy, but he had let her go, didn't he?

"Sheesh," Naruto replied, trying to laugh, his hand on the back of his head, "You know I'll do anything for your happiness"

They had been married for three years now. And they were happy. Always happy. A few fights here and then, of course. But they always reconcile.

They had been away from Konoha since they got married. They were living on the outskirts of it, almost in between the boundary of the Leaf Village and the Sand. Although life is simple, they had a few neighbors they could share a talk with.

Why outside Konoha, you say?

Because Hinata and Naruto were banished.

Hinata, who could not do anything with her emotions, and who had always loved Naruto, had been arranged for a marriage to a man she does not know. It was the first time she disobeyed her father, but also the last, because right there and then her father had exploded and ordered her not to show her face to him again. Such a fright it gave the poor girl, and where was she to go?

Naruto, on the other hand, was banished from his hometown because as a Hokage he broke one important rule. Or so the old people say. I do not know if this is the truth. They just said he is a very irresponsible man, and if he is to stay at Konoha a minute longer then surely every townsfolk will die. And so they banished the couple, and yes, they were a couple already, they had already confessed their love to each other. In fact, they had secretly wed each other the day before Hinata's father told the unfortunate wedding agreement.

They rummaged for nearby Villages, but all were vain, for they always find something they do not agree with with every village.

Until they found this clearing where a few houses stood and where lovely people live.

Hinata and Naruto quickly agreed to live here and spend the rest of their lives at this small, happy neighborhood.

And now, three years later, Hinata receives a message of her father forgiving her and that he wants her to live with the Hyuuga Clan again.

Hinata was very happy! To live with your clan after being banished is like having a new born baby at your side or a newly wed couple on the night of their marriage.

But Naruto wasn't.

How could he be? He could never get into the gates of Konoha again. If Hinata is to live with her clan, how can he be with her anymore?

Hinata said that she would like to talk to her father about this matter. It was a good plan, talking things out. But knowing Hiashi, once he knew about their current condition (Because the leader doesn't know that his daughter had lived with Naruto this whole time) surely he will never let Hinata out if their house again.

He didn't want Hinata to go. Can't they just stay peaceful, like they did this past three years?

"Thank you, Naruto!" Hinata said as she went to her husband and hugged him tight, kissing the top of his head.

"You're welcome, Hinata. Anything for you."

--

"Take care." Was all Naruto could say. Oh, how he wanted to blurt it all out! _Don't go. Please don't leave me. Will you really come back? I need you, Hinata. What am I without you? I love you. I love you so much that it hurts. It hurts me to see you leave. Please don't go._

"You too," Hinata said. Suddenly she found herself wrapped in Naruto's arms,being pulled back, and being kissed so tenderly.

"Come back soon," Naruto said after their passionate moment together, even if they already made the most of it last night. Who could tell when she'll be back? When they'll hold each other again?

Naruto gently reminded her of the necklace he'd given her when he was still courting her, the one with a silver heart. It remained at the premises of her room, and he longed to see it because it was the first gift he gave to her when she returned home from a mission. It was actually a 'welcome home gift' and he wanted Hinata to bring it back with her.

"I want you to come back with it."

Hinata nodded and gently pulled herself away from Naruto, waving goodbye as she walked to back to the place where she longed to see.

--

Naruto was sure he'd get a message from Hinata, and sure enough, a letter had arrived in their old, sturdy house. It was been sent by their neighbor's son, claiming that the letter came from a messenger of Konoha. Naruto was waiting for weeks now, anticipating Hinata's return. For the past few days it was the only thing he looked forward to. The reason that he was breathing. To see her return back again, happy and contented, and they would live just as they had. Maybe it's time to start a real family, with pretty cuddly babies around the house. Yes, they would. When Hinata returns.

When Naruto heard this news his heart skipped a beat, and it skidded a few beats more when he was opening the letter. Surely this had come from his love, wouldn't it?

_Uzumaki Naruto,_

_It is unfortunate to know that you had been living with my daughter these past years. Having knowledge of that I had ordered Hinata to be executed immediately. I don't want you two together, and I never had forgiven her. It was all a trap to make her come to me. She is a disgrace in the family and at Konoha, and she is a symbol of the clan's weakness. She told me though, as her last wish, for me to send you this necklace._

_Hiashi._

Naruto dropped the letter along with the necklace enclosed in the envelope.

Sure enough, Hinata returned.

The necklace proved it. It was a sad memory that will keep on reminding Naruto the return of his love… forever.

**Author's notes: I don't know why I made this, and it's a little crappy and boring, especially the end, and I don't know why I still posted it. Oh, please give me review!**


End file.
